1. Field of the Invention
The instant disclosure relates to a socket and a transmission device; more particular, to a communication socket and a communication device each capable of simultaneous transmission of signal and power.
2. Description of Related Art
Please refer to FIG. 1, which shows a conventional communication socket 100a that includes an outer casing 1a and a communication connector 2a. The outer casing 1a has a tubular shape. The outer casing 1a has an inserting opening 12a formed on a circular side wall 11a thereof. The communication connector 2a is installed in the outer casing 1a and exposed from the outer casing 1a via the inserting opening 12a, thereby allowing a communication plug (not shown) to be inserted into the conventional communication socket 100a. 
However, the conventional communication socket 100a is designed only to transmit signal, and cannot be used to transmit/supply electrical power. When user needs to transmit signal and power at the same time, user must supplement the conventional communication socket 100a with a power transmission cable, so as to generate user's trouble and dangerous because of using power transmission cable.
To achieve the abovementioned improvement, the inventors strive via industrial experience and academic research to present the instant disclosure, which can provide additional improvement as mentioned above.